Você Não se Arrepia?
by portasamarelas
Summary: Se Mai não o fazia sentir, ela não era a mulher certa para ele. Katara, entrando...


**Título:** Você Não se Arrepia?

**Censura:** M.

**Shipper:** Zuko/Katara.

**Descrição:** Se Mai não o fazia sentir, ela não era a mulher certa para ele. Katara, entrando...

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens retratados não me pertencem. Michael Dante DiMartino e Bryan Konietzko são os gênios.

* * *

><p>Tudo começou quando Zuko, o Senhor do Fogo, recusou a se casar com Mai. Eles eram até então o casal do século da Nação do Fogo. Uma palavra de Zuko e tudo foi por <em>água<em> abaixo, literalmente. _Não._ Ele era o Senhor do Fogo, e era a sua nação que se curvava a ele com respeito e admiração, não ele que se curvava às vontades de sua nação. Mai não levou bem a separação de ambos. Zuko não se importou. Há muito tempo ele não se importava com alguma coisa. Ele sentia falta de se importar, de _sentir_. Se Mai não o fazia sentir, ela não era a mulher certa para ele.

Katara chegou à Nação do Fogo três semanas depois da separação dele com a Mai. _Ela _o fazia sentir. O coração dele começava a pular em seu peito alegremente enquanto ela estava por perto. Suas mãos, sempre rígidas e disciplinadas para delegar uma ordem e se dirigir a sua nação, tremiam. Ele respirava escassamente. Seu peito subia e descia quando ela estava por perto, e ele se esforçava para controlar isso. Ninguém podia ver o que uma garota da Tribo da Água do Sul fazia com ele. Zuko tinha um papel importante a cumprir, e ele não podia deixar-se levar por sentimentos tolos de adolescente. Mesmo que ainda fosse um.

Mas, quando estava sozinho em seu quarto, Zuko deixava a mente divagar enquanto via Katara admirando o céu e as estrelas, mais quentes do que seriam na casa dela. Um dia, quando a viu com os cabelos soltos pelos ombros e as costas, e um usando vestido azul, em pé sob a cerejeira, ele resolveu ir atrás dela. Ele caminhou com passos leves até ela. Isso não o fez passar despercebido.

— Zuko — ela murmurou sem se virar, sentindo o calor da presença dele. Zuko emanava toda a essência de seu poder. Os cabelos dele estavam compridos como eram os do seu pai, algo que era esperado em um Senhor do Fogo. Embora Katara gostasse mais do corte bagunçado que ele adotara enquanto vivia com ela, Sokka, Aang e Toph, aquele cabelo comprido até o meio das costas e a coroa que ele usava, uma chama, a fazia se lembrar com quem estava lidando. Não era o antigo Zuko. Não era o garoto revoltado e desesperado para recuperar a sua honra e achar o Avatar. E certamente não era aquele que a ajudara a achar o assassino de sua mãe e estivera ao seu lado quando decidira o deixar impune. Ele não era mais aquele que a abraçara. — O que foi? — ela perguntou. A sua voz saiu suave e ela não se virou, permanecendo com os braços em volta de seu corpo, se abraçando protetoramente e encarando algum ponto disperso a sua frente. Katara conseguiu sentir quando ele aproximou-se mais e ficou ao seu lado. Seus braços quase podiam roçar. Eles estavam tão perto que ela poderia apostar que Zuko conseguia sentir a temperatura de seu corpo, mais amena que a dele.

— Nada — ele respondeu com um tom igualmente suave. O coração dela falhou uma batida por tê-lo tão perto de si. — Eu te atrapalho se apenas ficar aqui?

Ela ergueu os seus olhos e encontrou os dele. Âmbar. Quentes como o fogo que emanava de sua alma. Tão vívidos que transpareciam a alma. Eles queimavam nos dela. O cabelo dele estava preso em um coque malfeito no alto da cabeça e a coroa não estava ali. Zuko parecia mais descontraído que o costume. A postura imponente sumira, no entanto ele continuava com os ombros rígidos. Ele respirava ruidosamente, mas Katara não quis ser rude e demonstrar a Zuko que estava reparando na forma como o peito dele descia e subia. Ela viu os pés dele descalços. Ele vestia uma túnica vermelha e dourada e uma calça de algodão folgada. Seu peito estava nu embaixo do tecido. Ela imaginou se Zuko era o tipo de garoto que usava cuecas, boxer ou qualquer coisa por baixo da calça. Isso fez com que ela corasse.

— Não. Você pode ficar. É o _seu_ palácio, você sabe — ela murmurou por baixo da respiração, enfatizando o pronome possessivo.

— Você sente saudade da _sua_ casa? — Foi a vez de Zuko de provocar. — Eu até agora não entendi como o Aang não veio te buscar. Ele deve estar com saudade de você. — Dizer isso doeu em Zuko.

Ouvir aquilo doeu em Katara.

— Aqui não tem tanta água como eu gostaria, então eu sinto sim saudade da Tribo da Água do Sul; da minha casa. E o Aang não viria me buscar. Nós não estamos mais juntos — terminou em um tom escasso. Dizer aquilo já não doía mais. Na realidade, doeu mais perceber que ela não sentia falta do Aang do que a falta realmente. — E como vai a Mai? — perguntou ansiosa para mudar de assunto.

Zuko ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você já está tempo o suficiente aqui para saber que eu não quis me casar com ela, Katara — ele retrucou em um tom baixo e firme. Nem ao menos piscou em dizê-lo.

— Me desculpe. — Katara encolheu seus ombros. — Eu sei que foi intromissão minha perguntar.

Zuko não prestou atenção no que ela disse. Uma flor de cerejeira caiu na palma de sua mão e ele se virou, imaginando como ela ficaria nos cabelos de Katara. Ele não perdeu tempo somente imaginando, visualizando a ideia. Inclinou-se na direção de Katara e encaixou o cabo da flor em uma mecha ondulada atrás da orelha dela. Sua mãe sempre dizia que a beleza de uma mulher poderia ser ressaltada com uma flor. Somente agora, olhando para Katara com as bochechas tão rosas quanto à flor de cerejeira, que ele entendia a veracidade da afirmação. Os olhos de Katara estavam tão azuis quanto o mar que ele havia nadado, mas não tão frios. Eles o aqueciam por dentro.

— Você está linda — ele sussurrou baixinho. Seu hálito vagou na direção de Katara e por um instante ela conseguiu sentir o gosto dele em sua língua. — As flores de cerejeiras sempre foram as preferidas de minha mãe. Ozai plantou essa árvore como um presente de casamento para ela.

— Sua mãe tinha um motivo para pensar assim — ela sussurrou procurando os olhos de Zuko com os seus. Sentiu aquecer-se por dentro. Tocou de leve com os dedos a flor, apenas roçando as pontas nas frágeis pétalas. — Elas são lindas.

— Não tanto quanto você — ele revidou calmamente. Seus olhos ainda continuavam em Katara. Ele se aproximou dela, dando dois passos para frente. Os corpos deles estavam quase colados. Tudo o que Katara sentia era o cheiro de Zuko, o calor de Zuko. Tudo era Zuko. Em sua pele, seus olhos, sua língua, sua respiração. Ele ergueu a sua mão e traçou com o seu polegar o maxilar de Katara, apreciando a suavidade da pele dela. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que os narizes roçavam.

— Zuko... — ela tentou interrompê-lo e se afastar. Isso foi como uma mordida em seu próprio coração.

— Shh, Katara — ele sussurrou contra a sua pele. — Deixe-me tocá-la — ela uma frase incoerente para o momento. Ele já estava tocando-a. Mas ambos sabiam que não era a isso que ele se referia. Katara assentiu, fazendo com que o nariz deles finalmente deslizassem um contra o outro. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou todo o ar cheio de Zuko que conseguiu. Ele colou sua boca na dela e enrolou a sua língua pelas costas do lábio inferior com gosto de canela. Ele sentiu-a reagir timidamente, tocando a sua língua apenas tentativamente com a dele e de modo hesitante. Como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes.

Katara tinha dezoito anos. Ela namorou o Aang. Era impossível que nunca tivesse beijado alguém com a língua. Aquele pensamento o fez ferver por dentro. Ele preferiu que ela não o tivesse feito. Aang fora criado por monges, afinal. Não era _impossível_. Isso incentivou Zuko e ele deixou o beijo mais forte, pressionando os seus lábios contra os dela impetuosamente. Ele escorregou uma de suas mãos para a cintura dela e apertou o corpo dela contra o seu, sentindo-a o quanto era possível. A outra deslizou pelo pescoço dela e se infiltrou nas mechas castanhas macias. Torceu-as em seus dedos e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, brincando com os lábios de Katara. Mordiscando-os por vez. Ele sentiu as duas mãos dela vagando pelo seu peito. Quando tocaram a cicatriz feita por Azula, ele sentiu em sua língua, misturada ao beijo, água salgada. Lágrimas. Ele se afastou um pouco e descolou seus lábios de Katara, pegando um brusco fôlego para antes de voltar a falar. Sentiu as mãos de Katara rodeando a sua cintura e o rosto dela enterrando em seu peito enquanto ela lutava contra a resistência do ar para respirar. A sua túnica ficou molhada e ele percebeu que ela ainda não tinha parado de chorar.

— Eu estou _bem_, Katara — ele disse enfaticamente. — Eu estou aqui, com você.

Ele rodeou-a com os seus braços e a apertou mais contra o peito. Em algum momento Katara deixou de chorar e se pôs a beijá-lo. Zuko pressionou o corpo dela contra cerejeira e sentiu que ela rodeava a sua cintura com as pernas suaves. Ele deslizou suas mãos pelas coxas dela e subiu o vestido que ela usava. Katara arfou contra a sua boca, querendo mais. Ainda que todos os seus sentidos implorassem por ele, ela se mostrava temerosa.

— Apenas vá devagar, okay? — pediu com os olhos brilhantes.

Zuko não entendeu o motivo de seu pedido, mas o atendeu da mesma forma. Seus beijos se tornaram suaves ao longo do pescoço dela e em seus ombros, depois de ter deslizado a manga do vestido para baixo. Viu que ela inclinava o seu pescoço para facilitar o acesso a sua pele morena. Zuko deu beijos de borboleta em toda a extensão do pescoço dela. Mordiscou suavemente o lóbulo da orelha e sentiu o corpo terno de Katara tremer entre os seus braços. Ela deixou um grunhido lamuriado escapar por seus lábios e apertou mais suas pernas em torno da cintura dele. Um rugido suavemente satisfeito veio do peito de Zuko. Os dedos dele traçaram o rosto de Katara, de sua fronte ao seu queixo.

— Eu não vou te machucar, Katara. — A promessa parecia ser feita para ele mesmo.

— Eu acredito em você — ela ofegou.

— ... Mas, só para o caso... — ele continuou. Tomou um fôlego curto e fechou os olhos por um instante. — Você poderia me avisar de alguma forma caso eu for muito rude?

Rude? Eles estavam falando da mesma pessoa? As mãos de Zuko não eram rudes em seu corpo. Elas pareciam compor uma canção com seus toques. Apenas para o caso, Katara assentiu.

Zuko respirou aliviado.

Suas mãos alcançaram calmamente o laço que as fitas de tom azul-marinho formavam atrás da cintura dela que mantinha o vestido fechado. Zuko já tinha lidado com isso antes. Mai não quisera esperar pelo casamento e ele não contestou a sua decisão. Mas fora tudo realmente muito rápido e ele se sentira um pouco perdido. Eram muitos panos e não havia luz. Dessa vez era diferente. Apesar de Katara consentir seus toques, era ele que estava tomando as decisões. O sol estava se pondo nesse exato momento e a luz era mais que o suficiente para eles se enxergarem. Se ela se machucasse, ele seria o culpado. Ele afastou isso de sua mente e permitiu-se concentrar nos movimentos de Katara.

Ela estendeu as suas mãos e deslizou-as pelo peito dele, fazendo com que a túnica escorregasse pelos ombros fortes, não mais os de um garoto. Ela retirou a fita dourada na altura da cintura de Zuko que amarrava a túnica e deixou que ambas caíssem no chão. Uma de suas mãos tocou a cicatriz em seu peito enquanto o polegar da sua outra mão traçava a cicatriz do olho de Zuko. A pele áspera soou cálida aos seus dedos suaves. Ela queria mostrar a ele que não se importava com as cicatrizes. Elas representavam a glória de Zuko — não a vergonha. Eram as marcas que mostravam que ele sobrevivera. Um troféu que ele deveria exibir orgulhosamente e algo do qual _ela_ se orgulhava. Zuko fora forte o suficiente para passar por tudo aquilo. Ele era um vencedor. Naquele momento, o _seu_ vencedor. Seus lábios foram a próxima coisa a tocarem as cicatrizes. Ela sentia Zuko tenso sob sua boca no início. Conforme os lábios ganhando terreno sobre a pele e seu coração. Quando Katara beijou as pálpebras queimadas, Zuko sentiu que seu coração perdeu uma batida.

Ele contornou os lábios dela com os seus, demonstrando o que ele ainda não tinha coragem para dizer. _Obrigado._ Ele contornou com sua língua os lábios de Katara e sugou o lábio inferior dela até que ela deixou sua boca entreaberta. Com cautela, ele aprofundou o beijo. Dessa vez Katara correspondeu às carícias de sua língua. Ela ergueu uma de suas mãos até a nuca de Zuko e infiltrou-as nos cabelos dele. Enrolou algumas mechas em seus dedos enquanto sentia seu corpo fundindo ao dele.

Ela não percebeu quando, mas houve um momento em que ambos estavam deitados em cima da túnica de Zuko estendida no chão. Ela estava com o seu vestido aberto na frente de seu corpo, a fita jogada em algum lugar que ela não se importava em pensar qual e uma calcinha de algodão. Havia um pano enrolado em volta de seus seios também. Zuko alcançou as costas dela vagarosamente, começando a desenrolar o pano que ele descobrira ser uma faixa. A cada volta que ele dava com a faixa em volta do corpo dela, mais perto de sentir a pele dela contra a sua pele ficava. Katara observava os movimentos ágeis de Zuko para livrá-la do pano. Os músculos dos braços dele flexionavam sob a ponta dos dedos dela, que não deixaram de tocá-lo um momento sequer. Ele usava somente a sua calça vermelha de algodão larga.

Eles não tinham que se preocupar em serem vistos. Zuko era o Senhor do Fogo e ninguém ousaria invadir a sua intimidade. Os seios de Katara finalmente ficaram expostos aos olhos de Zuko e ela segurou suas mãos firmes no lugar para não correr o risco de ceder à vergonha e cobri-los.

— Eles são lindos — Zuko sussurrou com os olhos fixados em seus seios e traçando um polegar pela lateral deles. A pele era incrivelmente macia. Sem poder evitar, Zuko ergueu suas mãos até eles e os cobriu suavemente. Traçou com o polegar pelos mamilos rígidos, apreciando a pele diferenciada de um jeito mais suave e mais macia, suscetível ao toque, do lugar. Sentiu que o corpo de Katara correspondia ao seu toque; ela tremia embaixo dele e mordia o seu lábio tão forte que poderia partir a pele. — Não se prenda — ele disse a Katara, libertando o seu lábio inferior que era massacrado pelos dentes brancos. — Eu _quero_ ouvir você, Katara.

Ouvir o seu nome escapando dos lábios de Zuko soava como o céu. Ela sentiu o corpo dele abaixando sobre o seu e suas mãos deslizando por sua barriga e coxas enquanto os lábios eram arrastados pelos vales entre os seios. Os indicadores de Zuko se enroscaram em sua calcinha e puxaram-na para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que ele beijava o colo de seus seios. Eles desceram um pouco e Zuko passou a língua úmida pelo mamilo, arrepiando-o. Katara se agarrou mais aos cabelos dele e gemeu. O seu tronco foi impulsionado para cima, para a direção da boca de Zuko. Ele repetiu o gesto, mas dessa vez com o outro mamilo. Katara já estava livre de sua calcinha. Zuko estava se livrando de suas calças. Ele não usava cueca, boxer ou seja lá o que fosse. Em baixo de sua roupa, estava nu.

— Abra os seus olhos azuis, coração. — Ele tocou brandamente a bochecha dela. — Eu quero que você esteja de olhos abertos para ver _isso_.

Zuko apoiou suas mãos nos quadris de Katara e se posicionou na entrada úmida dela. Perdeu o fôlego por um momento mas isso não o fez se deter. Com um impulso cuidadoso, ele começou a movimentar-se. Enrolou a perna direita de Katara em seu quadril e afastou a mecha de cabelo que cobria a orelha dela para poder sussurrar ali.

— _Relaxe_ — ele disse beijando um ponto prazeroso e disperdo embaixo da orelha dela. Katara sentiu a respiração de Zuko em seus ouvidos. O cheiro dele invadiu a sua mente e o seu coração alcançou um novo ritmo; o ritmo do coração de Zuko.

Não doeu. Houve apenas suavidade e carinho. Mãos para todos os lugares tocando cada rastro de pele que eram capazes de alcançar. Uma verdade surgiu. Katara não tinha mesmo experiência. Um equívoco foi desfeito. Zuko jamais seria rude quando se tratasse dela. Katara entendeu o que Zuko queria que ela visse. Quando ele finalmente estava dentro dela, por completo, e ela conseguiu se concentrar em algo além da dor, Katara pôde ver nos olhos de Zuko o fogo emanando. Ele crepitava através dos olhos âmbar. A fonte do poder do dobrador. Algumas palavras dançaram pelos lábios dos dois, das quais apenas três foram importantes. Zuko foi o primeiro a dizê-las.

— Eu te amo, minha doce dobradora de água.

E no momento seguinte Katara se contorceu embaixo do corpo dele, alcançando um lugar que ele fora o primeiro a levá-la e certamente aquele que ela só poderia alcançar enquanto estivesse com Zuko. Ambos estavam conectados. O dragão de dentro de Zuko chiou. Ela sentiu os ancestrais dele em sua pele. Ela compartilhou de suas dores e alegrias. O que a deixou mais feliz foi que _aquele_ momento era o mais importante da vida de Zuko para ele. Não foi o dia de sua coroação, o dia em que a Nação do Fogo reconheceu o seu poder e se ajoelhou aos seus pés. Foi aquele.

Embaixo da cerejeira de sua mãe e com _ela_.

Katara sentiu Zuko estremecer em cima de si no mesmo momento em que o último raio do sol brilhou antes da bola de fogo fugir para trás das montanhas. A lua era a única coisa que os iluminava agora. Ele colou a sua testa na dela e continuou olhando seus olhos. Azul se mesclando ao âmbar. Água e fogo pela primeira vez coexistindo em um mesmo lugar sem causar a destruição. A respiração dos dois ainda estava acelerada e uma afirmação queimou no peito de Katara por sua veracidade.

— Eu te amo, Zuko.

Enquanto a lua permaneceu para iluminá-los, eles permaneceram ali. Zuko deixou que o seu amor transbordasse de seu corpo enquanto tocava Katara com carinho. Antes que ela pegasse no sono, ele a enrolou em sua túnica e vestiu suas próprias calças para levá-la para o _seu_ quarto. Entre o colchão macio e o lençol fino ele deixou o corpo suave que agora era seu também. Ela pertencia a ele e a recíproca disso era tão verdadeira quanto assustadora. Ela suspirou e pousou a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Antes de pegar no sono, ela sentiu o corpo de Zuko atrás de si novamente. Virou-se para encará-lo.

— Onde você estava? — murmurou quase dominada pela sonolência. Seus olhos eram duas fendas.

— Fui buscar o seu vestido que eu havia deixado para trás antes. — Ele agora estava em cima da cadeira de Zuko.

Katara olhou a sua volta, achando tudo muito pomposo para estar no quarto de hóspedes que ocupava, onde as coisas já eram pomposas o suficiente. Havia uma lareira nos pés da cama que dispensava o uso de uma coberta mais grossa. Em cima da cama, os adornos eram dignos de um rei. Katara tinha certeza que o tapete felpudo do chão era mais macio que suas roupas.

— Onde _eu_ estou?

— Em meu quarto. — Zuko fez uma pausa e enlaçou a cintura dela, fazendo com que Katara ficasse deitada em seu peito. Ela não reclamou da nova posição. — O quarto que eu pretendo transformar em _nosso_.

— O que você quer dizer? — ela perguntou. Sua voz ainda estava arrastada. Mas o que Zuko disse a seguir fez com que o seu corpo todo se colocassem em alerta.

— Você ainda não entendeu? Eu pretendo me casar com você, Katara.

* * *

><p>Katara estava admirando a nova fonte (enorme) de água perto da cerejeira que Zuko dera a ela como presente de casamento. Amanhã seria finalmente o grande dia dos dois. Ela não estava nervosa ou ansiosa. Era <em>Zuko<em> que estaria esperando por ela no altar. Sokka havia enlouquecido com a notícia. Aang fizera o possível para lidar com ela. Toph rolou os olhos e uma expressão indulgente cruzou o seu rosto, como se dissesse "Eu já sabia".

— Zuko — ela murmurou sem se virar, sentindo o calor da presença dele. Zuko se inclinou para beijar o pescoço dela, causando um arrepio na base de sua coluna.

— Eu quero que você use isso de hoje em diante, mas principalmente amanhã — disse perto de seu ouvido ao afastar a sua boca de seu pescoço. Ele abriu a sua mão em frente aos olhos de Katara e estendeu a ela o seu antigo colar com o símbolo das Tribos das Águas. — É para você saber que eu nunca me esquecerei com _quem_ eu me casei, mesmo que você passe a usar vermelho de hoje em diante. É você quem eu amo, Katara, uma dominadora _de água_ da Tribo de Água do Sul.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Comentários são extremamente bem-vindos. Me faça feliz.


End file.
